There are known screws having an anchoring function for medical-surgical use, particularly from U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,482, which discloses a self-tapping screw whose body is surmounted by a head forming an eyelet so as to permit the passage of a securement filament and even several securement filaments. The drawback of this screw is that it requires a tool difficult to provide and difficult to use. Moreover, the eyelet is of too great size given the surgical application in question.
There is also known from WO-A-93 15666 a screw pierced by a central open channel, the suture being in this case introduced through the channel and immobilized by knotting at the end of the channel. This screw has the advantage of having reduced size but the filament is premounted with a blocking knot and definitively immobilized once the screw is in place, there is therefore no possibility of sliding.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,523 discloses a screw which is provided to be anchored in the osseous cortical, this screw being surmounted by a manipulating rod made of one piece with the screw. This rod is provided with a rupture point at the screw/rod interface, so as to withdraw the rod when the screw is in place. The rod is moreover hollow and serves as a recess for storing the suture connected to this screw.
In addition to the production which will be understood to be difficult, two major drawbacks should be noted:
the filament is fixed and cannot slide, and PA1 the manipulating rod for screwing, once separated from the screw, cannot be used for unmounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,682 discloses a peg which has lateral anchors in the form of deformable tongues. These tongues are of one-piece with the body of the peg and are provided by suitable cutouts in the thickness of the body.